Una noche para recordar
by Zafiro-nyan
Summary: Los años han pasado y Derek se decide por pedirle a Casey que se case con él, pero en una familia como la Venturi-McDonald no podían faltar los incovenientes. Adaptación a Un Desastre de adrisstbdt


**Ok, pues ésta historia no es de mi autoría, es de nuestra autora preferida (o al menos la mía) "adrisstbdt", que me dejó hacer  
ésta adaptación, por que originamente ésta historia era Quogan, ya saben, Quinn/Logan de Zoey 101, y les invito que se pasen  
por su perfil y sus historias, tiene casi de todo como de Ned's Declassified SSG, Zoey 101, Harry Potter, Danny Phantom,  
****Suite Life series y de iCarly(de seddie por cierto), bueno sin nada más que decir, disfruten!**

* * *

**Una Noche Para Recordar.**

− ¡Oh, ese! ¡Mira, tiene una estrella! ¡No, mejor ese! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ese diamante es enorme!

Marti se paseaba felizmente por los aparadores de el centro comercial bastante emocionada, como si volviera a su niñez dando unos ligeros saltitos cada que encontraba un peluche enorme o en éste caso, un anillo de compromiso lo suficientemente bello.

− ¿Crees que ese le guste?− preguntó Derek mirando el anillo que había señalado la chica.

− ¡Por supuesto! Casey ama los diamantes grandes− dijo Marti con seguridad. –Y si no le gusta, podrías donarlo a una fundación de caridad, como… ¡La fundación "A Marti Venturi le encantan los diamantes"! Es mi caridad favorita.

−Ja, ja− rió Derek con sarcasmo. –Esto es serio. Yo no sé nada de estas cosas, es por eso que estás aquí. Quiero un anillo de compromiso perfecto para ella…

−Sí, sí, si− comentó Marti con aburrimiento y siguió viendo los aparadores.

Derek rodó los ojos y bufó. Se había decidido por fin a proponerle matrimonio a Casey, aunque nunca en sus años de estudiante se le hubiera ocurrido tal locura, ahora estaba ahí y pensaba que la persona ideal para ayudarlo a escoger el anillo perfecto era Marti. Después de todo, tenía buen gusto, era su hermana preferida y conocía muy bien a Casey. Pero, habían pasado las últimas tres horas deambulando de tienda en tienda y aun no podían decidirse por ningún anillo, algo que a Derek le exasperaba.

− ¡Ese, definitivamente!− exclamo Marti por centésima vez en el día. − ¡Es perfecto!

Logan miró el anillo que señalaba su hermanita y no se sorprendió al ver que era de los más grandes y caros que se exhibían en la tienda.

−A Casey no le va a gustar− dijo Derek torciendo la boca. –Es demasiado llamativo.

− ¡Hey! ¿Quién es la mujer aquí?− preguntó Marti cruzándose de brazos.

−Pues… Tú no− contesto Derek.

− ¡Tal vez aún no!, Pero ése no es el caso, así que hazme caso y compra ese anillo o me encargaré de que en tu boda toque la banda de papá "George de la selva" con esos ridículos trajes

− ¿Si sabes que el anillo es para Casey? ¡No para ti!− gruño Derek y la chica rodó los ojos.

− ¡Oigan! - Sam y Emily se acercaban hacia ellos por uno de los pasillos del centro comercial. Estaban tomados de las manos y el chico cargaba varias bolsas en los brazos.

−No digas nada− le murmuró Derek a Marti.

− ¡Hola!− dijo Emily cuando llegó hasta ellos. − ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Compran el regalo de Edwin?

−Nosotros sí− comentó Sam y señalo las bolsas que cargaba. –Emily escogió algo genial, pero es sorpresa. Fue muy amable en invitarnos a celebrar con él que consiguió su propio bufete de abogados, ¿no creen? Pienso que la comida será…

− ¡Derek le propondrá matrimonio a Casey!− exclamó Marti sin contenerse. Derek gruñó.

− ¡Oh, por Dios!− exclamo Emily emocionada. − ¿De verdad? ¡Es maravilloso!

− ¡Genial! Pero, espera… ¿Hoy?− preguntó Sam –Pero, si hoy es la cena con Edwin… Viejo, ¿se lo dirás ahí?

− ¡Claro que no!− exclamó Derek negando con la cabeza. –Edwin ya sabe, y lo entiende… Tengo reservado todo el Smellie Nellie's para nosotros, ya sabes. Nos trae viejos recuerdos y…

− ¿No es romántico, Emily?− interrumpió Marti suspirando. − ¿Quién diría que a Derek podría ocurrírsele algo así, y por si fuera más, para nuestra Casey?

− ¡Vaya que sí!− admitió Emily sorprendida.

−Bueno, bueno− las calmó Derek con fastidio. –Pero, Casey no sabe nada, así que mantengan la boca cerrada. Ahora, vamos, Marti. Sigamos buscando el anillo.

−Sí, si− dijo Marti - ¡Yo los veo en la noche, chicos!

* * *

Después de otras horas de exhaustiva búsqueda por el anillo, Derek sentía que había valido la pena, y ahora ambos estaban sentados en una mesa. Él con un esmoquin negro y elegante, usaba la corbata que Casey le había regalado por su cumpleaños, y ella con un vestido color rosa, con el cabello llegándole casi a la cintura, suelto y algo desordenado, con sus características curvas, como Casey sabía que a Derek le encantaba

Conversaban sobre todo lo que les había pasado en el día. Era una muy buena costumbre que habían adquirido con el tiempo, ya que deseaban saber todo lo que le pasaba al otro y les era imposible estar juntos todo el día.

Casey había conseguido entrar a la mejor escuela de danza en cuanto salió de la universidad y ahora, aprovechando su talento por el canto, estaba trabajando como la protagonista de una obra musical. Derek en cambio, consiguió cumplir su sueño de estudiar cinematografía para poder ser director, y estaba muy enfocado en su primer film

−… y luego, se olvidaron del verso. ¿Puedes creerlo?− preguntaba Casey, mientras el mesero les llevaba su comida.

−Tontos− murmuró Derek y le indicó con una seña al mesero que les sirviera champagne−Bueno, pues… ¡Por nosotros!

−Por nosotros− dijo Casey sonriendo y le dio un sorbo a su copa. –Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionada, y que me siento un poco extraña, ya sabes, siento que venimos vestidos muy formales aunque, hace años que no veníamos aquí, no desde…

−Nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas? Cuando todos llegaron y descubrieron lo nuestro, sinceramente, creo que nos espiaban, como cuando tú nos espiaste a Emily y a mí

−Buenos tiempos− dijo Casey sonriendo también.−Y hablando de ellos…Debo admitir que me siento algo culpable por no ir a la cena con Edwin. Tal vez, saliendo de aquí podamos darnos una vuelta, ¿no?

− ¡Casey!− se quejó Derek.

−Es nuestro hermano − dijo ella severamente. –No podemos faltar, Derek.

El chico bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

−De acuerdo. Saliendo de aquí iremos. ¿Feliz?

Casey sonrió ampliamente feliz de haberle ganado la batalla a su novio y comenzó a comer. Derek intentó imitarla, pero cada vez estaba más nervioso. El anillo que tenía en el bolsillo parecía tener vida propia y Derek sentía que gritaba por salir de ahí. Las manos comenzaban a temblarle, era la segunda vez que le sucedía algo así, y casualmente tenían que ver con la chica con la estaba, lo cual lo frustraba.

−Hm… ¿Casey?− la llamó y se aclaró la garganta. − ¿Sabes? Últimamente eh estado pensando en… Bueno, este… Llevamos mucho saliendo y…- simplemente las palabras no le venían claramente a la cabeza

− ¡Señorita McDonald!

La voz resonó por todo el lugar. Un joven, más o menos de la misma edad que ellos, avanzaba torpemente hasta su mesa. Era de cabello negro, ojos marrones y llevaba un esmoquin a rayas con una corbata de lunares que desentonaban por completo entre sí.

- ¡Sheldon!− exclamó Casey en cuanto el chico hubo llegado. –Derek, él es Sheldon Schlepper. Trabaja conmigo en la obra. Sheldon, él es mi novio Derek Venturi.

El chico estrecho la mano del recién llegado y soltó un pequeño bufido. Casey le había hablado de él: Era el técnico en la obra en la que salía Casey, descoordinado, tímido y con serios problemas de concentración

− ¡Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí, señorita McDonald!− dijo Sheldon.

−Vinimos a cenar− comentó Derek como quien no quiere la cosa, para que el chico se fuera y él pudiera seguir con su declaración.

– ¡Oh, qué bueno! No se olvide de revisar el pan, señorita McDonald. Recuerde el pan con hongos que encontré detrás de los cables el otro día… ¡Eran verdes y tan grandes! Parecían un sapo gigante.

Derek, que estaba a punto de probar el pan, volvió a dejarlo en la mesa y miró al chico con una mueca.

− ¿Viniste con alguien, Sheldon?− preguntó Casey educadamente.

−Estoy esperando a mi cita por internet− dijo él con aire deprimido. –Pero no creo que venga… Ya se entero de lo que me pasa.

−Oh, sí, lo siento. Sheldon no puede hablarle a las chicas sin sudar− le explicó Casey a Derek.

− ¿Qué? ¡Vaya perdedor! − comentó Derek.

− ¡Derek!

−Ah, no… Descuide, señorita McDonald− le dijo Sheldon encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen así en todos lados… Incluso mamá lo hace.

−Un momento− dijo Derek y frunció el ceño. − ¡No estás sudando! Le hablas a mi novia sin sudar, ¿Por qué?- dijo un Derek un poco molesto y desconcertado

− ¡Ah! Es que para mí, la señorita McDonald es más como un apoyo, ya sabes, una buena compañera de trabajo. Puedo contar con ella siempre.

− ¡Awww! ¡Qué lindo, gracias!− dijo Casey sonriendo.

Derek gruñó y miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros en lo que llega tu cita, Sheldon?− le dijo Casey amablemente.

− ¿Qué? ¡No!− grito Derek atónito.

−Oh, no quisiera incomodarlos, señorita McDonald…

− ¡Entonces vete!

−No seas bobo, Sheldon − dijo Casey y miró a Derek con el ceño fruncido. –No nos incomodas, ¿cierto, amor? – y utilizó ése tono que Derek sabía lo que significaba, y claramente él no quería quedarse sin postre al llegar a su apartamento-¡Vamos, siéntate!

Sheldon tomo la silla de otra mesa y se sentó en medio de la pareja. Derek cruzó los brazos y lo miro con ojos asesinos, pero el chico no se dio cuenta de eso y entabló rápidamente conversación con Casey sobre cómo sería la mejor forma de acomodar la utilería en la escena más importante de la obra.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, más lentos de lo que se suponía, según sentía Derek.

Sheldon y Casey parecían llevarse bien… Demasiado bien para su gusto.

−…De hecho, traigo la bomba casera justo aquí, señorita McDonald− le decía el chico señalando el maletín que llevaba en las manos.− Uno nunca sabe cuando se pueda llegar a necesitar.

−No me parece muy buena idea, no deberías sacar eso de la zona de utilería, pero ante todo, deberías tener mucho cuidado− le dijo Casey. –Recuerda que cualquier movimiento en falso y esa cosa podría explotar.

− ¿Explotar?− se alarmó Derek.

−Ah, descuida. Es solo un gas casero, no le haría daño a nadie, pero dejaría manchas muy feas en la ropa de la gente− explicó Casey sin darle importancia.

−Mire, lo que pretendía era enseñársela a mi cita para sorprenderla y darle una buena impresión

-¿Y necesitas una bomba para eso?- preguntó un molesto Derek en un susurro que apenas él mismo pudo escuchar

-Ya veo Sheldon, pero tienes que tener un ojo sobre ella toda la noche o si no ocurrirá un desastre-agregó con una amable sonrisa

-La señorita McDonald es tan precavida y talentosa− comentó Sheldon y la miró con admiración –y además es todo un genio.

−"Todo un genio"− masculló Derek, imitando el tonito agudo del chico.

Casey ya casi estaba terminando su cena… ¡Y él ni siquiera había sacado el anillo de su bolsillo! ¿Por qué ese ñoño no se iba a otro lado de una buena vez? ¿Y por qué demonios Casey seguía sacándole platica?

− ¡Ah, ahí está mi cita!− exclamó Sheldon unos minutos después y se levantó de un salto en cuanto una pelirroja entro al restaurante.− ¡Oye! ¡Oye!

La chica lo miró y forzó una sonrisa, claramente decepcionada por el aspecto que tenía su cita. Sheldon se despidió torpemente de la pareja, se aferró el maletín a los brazos y camino hasta la chica, que arqueo las cejas al ver el esmoquin estrafalario de su acompañante.

− ¡Al fin!− dijo Derek en cuanto los vio sentarse en una mesa alejada.

−Espero que le vaya bien− comentó Casey, que no se había dado cuenta del tonito despectivo de su novio. –Sheldon es un buen chico.

−Sí, se nota que lo conoces bastante− comentó Derek con una mueca y partió su filete con demasiada brusquedad.

−Sí, claro. Trabajamos juntos.

−Ya lo note− dijo Derek sin quitar su tono despectivo y esta vez, Casey se dio cuenta.

− ¿Acaso estás…? ¿Será posible que el gran Derek Venturi sienta celos de ése chico?

−Claro, como no− dijo Derek con sarcasmo y clavo su tenedor en el filete, como si quisiera desquitarse con él. –Es solo que llego a interrumpirme cuando…

Se aclaro la garganta y dejo su filete en paz. Sabía que tenía que calmarse. Esa noche tenía que ser especial, debía serlo.

−Casey… Hay algo… Bueno, he estado pensando en esto desde hace mucho y la verdad es que…

− ¡Derek!

Una voz aguda y particularmente melosa llegó a sus oídos. Una chica rubia, con un vestido rojo escotado y zapatos de tacón, se acercaba hacia ellos y saludaba al chico con un entusiasmo nada disimulado.

−Ah, hola Kendra− dijo Derek, algo molesto por la nueva interrupción.

La chica llegó a la mesa y le plantó a Derek un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Casey frunció el ceño.

−Ella es Kendra, es la nueva actriz en la producción en la que trabajamos− explicó el chico con desgana. –Y ella es mi novia Casey McDonald.

− ¡Es un gusto!− exclamó la chica y se apartó un mechón rubio de la cara.− ¡Derek me ha hablado tanto de ti!

−Qué curioso− comentó Casey ásperamente. –Yo no había oído nada de ti.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− preguntó Derek, mirando de reojo a su novia y notando lo celosa que se veía, decidió desquitarse un poco.

−Ah, mi último novio acaba de dejarme plantada− explicó la chica y con aire deprimido se sentó en la silla que Sheldon había dejado vacía. –Es tan difícil encontrar un buen chico hoy en día, ¿no te parece, Casey?

La chica hizo una mueca y no le contesto.

− ¡En fin! Así es la vida. ¿Qué pidieron? ¡Oh, filete!− exclamo Kendra mirando el plato de Derek y como si nada, comenzó a comer de ahí. − ¡Delicioso! ¡Realmente delicioso!

Derek la miró con las cejas arqueadas, y decidió abandonar su plan. La verdad es que nunca le había caído muy bien la chica. Casey en cambio parecía odiarla por completo.

− ¿Sabes? Hace unos segundos, Derek y yo estábamos cenando, ya sabes… Solos.

− ¡Ay, que tierno!− exclamó ella sin entender la indirecta. − ¡Como quisiera encontrar a alguien así! ¿Sabes? Deberías de cuidar mucho a tu novio, Casey. Alguien podría robártelo…

Kendra sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Casey, dándole a entender que lo decía de broma, pero ella no se lo tomo así. Frunció el ceño aún más y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira mientras la chica bebía de la copa de champagne que tenía Derek.

−Eh… Kendra, la verdad quería hablar a solas con Casey− comentó Derek, dándose cuenta de que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa.

− ¡Ah, claro, que tonta!− exclamó la chica y se limpió la boca con la servilleta de Derek. –Lo lamento… Me voy ahora mismo. Nos vemos el lunes en el estudio, Derek. Un placer conocerte, Casey.

Se levantó de la silla, aun limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y se alejo del lugar. Casey apretaba su tenedor con furia.

−Vaya, jamás habías mencionado que tenías una compañera tan… Joven.

−Es actriz− dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

−Es demasiado bonita.

−Pues, tiene que verse bien en la cámara.

−Seguro tú la contrataste.

− ¿Y qué si lo hice?− preguntó Derek comenzando a enfadarse.

−Nada, supongo− dijo Casey y se cruzó de brazos.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero trato de calmarse, después de todo, no quería echar a perder la cena. Respiró hondo y conto hasta diez.

−Casey, hay algo que he querido decirte… Es, bueno… Es algo importante y…

− ¿Y para qué la contrataste?− lo interrumpió Casey, sin oír a su novio en realidad.

− ¿Qué?− se sorprendió Derek. –Pues para que haga la película, ¿Qué más?

−Ah, vaya. Es que, podrías haber elegido a otra, ya sabes…− replicó Casey enfadada

− No tienes por qué estar celosa-dijo Derek, entre el enojo y la burla.

− ¿Celosa? ¿De una chica que trae un vestido demasiado ajustado, zapatos de tacón y te saluda como si la conocieras de años? ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa?

−Casey…− dijo Derek molesto. –Por favor, no arruines la noche.

− ¿Arruinar la noche?− se indignó la chica. − ¿Yo? ¡Ella llegó a interrumpirnos!

−Igual que tu amiguito de por allá− replicó Derek apuntando hacia la mesa en la que Sheldon hacia unos malabares con los tenedores y su cita lo miraba con una mueca. –Sí, tu amiguito raro que cree que eres "toda una genio".-  
Casey lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, centellándole de rabia. Un mesero llegó a servirles más champagne.

− ¿Les ofrezco alguno de nuestros postres?

−Si te molesta tanto que un compañero de trabajo venga a platicar conmigo, ¿Por qué no vas y cenas con tu amiguita? ¡Seguro que te la pasarás de lo mejor!

− ¡Estás siendo ridícula!

−Enserio, tenemos muchos postres ricos…− murmuró el mesero con miedo, al ver que ambos discutían cada vez más alto.

− ¡¿Ridícula?! ¡¿Yo?!

− ¡Si, eso es justo lo que estás siendo!

− ¡Oh, apuesto a que no opinas lo mismo de esa actriz con vestido ajustado y tacones ridículamente altos!

−Hay pasteles de chocolate, de vainilla, también tenemos un delicioso flan que…

− ¡Lo único que quería era cenar contigo sin ninguna interrupción y de pronto llega ese ñoño a…!

− ¡No le digas así!

− ¡Y aún lo defiendes!

Ambos había levantado tanto la voz, que todas las personas del restaurante las miraban con curiosidad. El mesero estaba en medio de la pareja, mirándolos con un miedo nada disimulado.

De pronto, otra voz llamó la atención de los presentes.

− ¡Es todo, me voy! ¡No soporto que pienses que meterte el apio en la nariz es divertido!

La pelirroja que había ido a la cita con Sheldon, se había levantado de su lugar y caminaba hasta la puerta furiosa.

− ¡No, espera!− grito Sheldon y fue tras ella.

Se apresuró a correr por entre las mesas, con el maletín que guardaba la bomba casera en la mano, pero al ver que la chica había llegado a la salida del restaurante, soltó el maletín y lo dejo caer…

Casey, que estaba cerca, se levantó de un salto y lo sujetó justo antes de que se impactara contra el piso.

− ¡Oh, lo siento, señorita McDonald!− exclamó Sheldon al darse cuenta de que casi había causado una explosión de gas. − ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi cita se fue!

−Tuvo suerte de poder escapar− comentó Derek en voz baja, sin embargo, Casey lo escuchó.

−Te estás comportando como un niño, Derek. No puedo creer que no seas lo suficientemente maduro como para…

− ¿Maduro?− exclamó Derek indignado. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta quedar frente a su novia. − ¡Oh, claro! ¡Supongo que piensas que alguien que suda al hablarles a las chicas es mucho más maduro que yo!

− ¡Basta!− exclamó Casey y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le pegó a Derek con el maletín. − ¡No tienes derecho a…!

− ¡Tengo todo el derecho!− exclamó Derek y le intentó quitar el maletín de las manos. − ¡Llegó a interrumpirnos y…!

Pero en eso, logró que Casey soltara el maletín y este cayó al suelo. Un ruido ensordecedor inundó el restaurante y todos quedaron sumergidos en una nube de humo verde y apestoso. Algunos tosían y otros se tapaban la nariz para no respirar el asqueroso olor que había provocado la bomba casera. Todos tenían manchas verdes en la cara y las ropas.

− ¡No debieron dejarla caer, señorita McDonald!− exclamó Sheldon tosiendo.

− ¡Tú que sabes!− gritó Derek, esparciendo el humo con una mano mientras los meseros se apresuraban a abrir las ventanas.

− ¡Esto jamás habría pasado si ella no hubiera venido a sentarse con nosotros!- gritó Casey señalando a Kendra

− ¡O si tu inteligente amiguito no hubiera traído esa cosa a un restaurante!− contraatacó Logan, mientras se sacudía el saco.

− ¿Ves? ¡Todo esto paso por tus celos!

− ¡Yo no estaba celoso!− gritó Derek indignado y con brusquedad se intento quitar las manchas verdes de la cara − ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de él? ¿Un torpe que trabaja de técnico y es…?

Pero se calló al ver la cara de su novia. Casey frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, completamente atónita.

− ¿Cómo es que lo llamaste?

−Eh… ¿Tonto?

− ¡No, no, no! ¡Le dijiste torpe!− exclamó Casey enojada.

−No, no es cierto− balbuceó Derek espantado.

Sabía muy bien que Casey odiaba que pronunciara esa palabra para insultar a la gente. La odiaba. Si había algo que pudiera hacer enojar a su novia, era la mención de ese apodo de manera despectiva. Ya lo había comprobado más de una vez.

− ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Le dijiste torpe!

−No, no es verdad, yo…

−De hecho si lo dijo, señor Venturi− comentó uno de los meseros.

− ¡Cállese!− exclamó Derek con el ceño fruncido. –Casey, por favor, no te pongas así… Yo, eh… Se lo dije a él…

− ¿Así que crees que toda la gente que la gente con la que me llevo, o trabaja en el teatro tiende a ser torpe?− preguntó ella, dolida.

− ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

−Es una forma de interpretarlo− comentó una ancianita.

− ¡No me ayude!− gritó Derek, pero en eso, Casey salió del restaurante caminando a zancadas. − ¡Diablos! ¡Casey, vuelve!

El chico le entregó una tarjeta de crédito a uno de los meseros, murmuró "Cargue la cuenta" y salió corriendo del lugar.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, con la ropa aún llena de machas verdes. Kendra se encogió de hombros, se dirigió a la mesa donde antes habían comido Casey con Derek y comenzó a comer el filete que el chico no se había terminado.

− ¿Quieres?− le preguntó a Sheldon, que estaba cerca de ella.

−Claro− dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Considerarías gracioso que alguien se metiera apio en la nariz?

− ¡Claro! ¡Amo los chistes nasales con verduras!

Derek salió del restaurante y vio a Casey caminando hacia la calle opuesta. ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado tan mal? Por la pelea, se había olvidado momentáneamente que todo estaba perfectamente planeado para que él pudiera declararse… ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Por raro que sonara, Derek Venturi no tenía ni idea de qué hacer

− ¡Casey! ¡Espera, Casey!

Aunque el corrió hasta alcanzarla, la chica no se detuvo y ni siquiera lo miró.

−No quise decirle torpe… Es que… ¡Oh, vamos, Casey! ¡Estás exagerando!

− ¿Exagerando? ¡Sabes que no me agrada que molestes a la gente! ¡Y más de esa manera!

− ¡Estaba enfadado! ¡Oh, por favor, Casey!

−Es como si de repente volvieras a ser el molesto adolescente me decía de la misma manera y…

− ¡No, sabes que no!− exclamó Derek. − ¡Sólo le digo cosas así a la gente rara!

Casey se detuvo y lo miró con ojos glaciares.

−No fue adecuado decir eso− dijo Derek golpeándose la frente. Casey reemprendió su caminada. − ¡Casey!

Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para salvar la noche…

− ¡Edwin!− exclamó Derek, aferrándose al último rayo de esperanza que cruzó por su cabeza. − ¡Dijimos que iríamos a ver a Edwin!

Casey se detuvo y volteó a verlo, aun con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

− ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se sentirá decepcionado si no vamos!− dijo Derek desesperado. − ¡Nos invitó! ¡Tú misma dijiste que querías…!

− ¡Sé lo que dije!− gruñó Casey.

−Entonces, no querrás decepcionarlo, ¿o sí? Tenemos que ir a su restaurante− determinó Derek, empleando exactamente el tono que usaba cuando quería que alguien se sintiera culpable.

Casey se mordió el labio, como debatiéndose internamente y luego sin decir más, se encaminó al auto de Derek que estaba estacionado en la esquina de la calle y sin siquiera mirarlo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió.

Derek suspiró aliviado.

Tal vez había arruinado su perfecto y romántico plan, pero por lo menos aún le quedaba la esperanza de proponerle matrimonio esa noche. Probablemente ellos ya hubieran terminado de cenar y en esos momentos estarían recordando viejas anécdotas tranquilamente. Él tendría la excusa de estar unos momentos más con Casey, luego la convencería para salir un momento y se lo diría.

No era exactamente la cita romántica que esperaba, pero era lo único que le quedaba por intentar.

No hablaron en todo el camino y a Derek no le sorprendió. Sabía que lo único que podía bajar el mal humor de Casey tras una pelea, era su familia y por primera vez, eso le iba a ser benéfico.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Derek se bajó del carro para abrirle la puerta a su novia, pero esta bajó antes que él y camino hacia el lugar, sin mirarlo.

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo por la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, no encontraron a su familia y amigos platicando tranquilamente como se suponía…

− ¡Felicidades!

Derek se vio envuelto en una lluvia de serpentinas y confeti, salidos de quien sabe donde y cuando logró enfocar bien la vista, descubrió que Lizzie, Sam, Emily, Nora, Edwin, George y Marti estaban en el centro del lugar, con las caras llenas de emoción y que tras ellos había una enorme pancarta en la que se leía "FELICIDADES POR EL COMPROMISO, DEREK Y CASEY".

Y de repente tuvo un ataque de terror.

− ¡Sabíamos que vendrían!− exclamó Marti entusiasmada.

− ¡Sí! ¡Es de lo más espectacular!− grito Edwin. –Aunque hubiera sido mejor que se lo hubieras propuesto aquí, en el restaurante, con toda la familia…

Casey, que hasta el momento se había quedado pálida y estática, ahogó un gritito.

−Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?

− ¡Oh, Casey! ¡Déjanos ver el anillo!− pidió Nora.

− ¿No creen que son tiernos? Aún recuerdo cuando nos enteramos de que salían− comentó Lizzie con nostalgia.

−Y años después, se casan− dijo George sonriendo. − ¡Qué gran noticia!

−Son unos… Unos…− masculló Derek y se acercó a ellos apretando los puños. − ¡Idiotas! ¡Eso es lo que son! ¿Cómo pudieron…? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió…?

−Queríamos festejar el compromiso y sabíamos que no podían faltar a la cena de Edwin− explicó Emily encogiéndose de hombros. − ¡Casey, vamos! ¡Enséñanos el anillo!

La chica seguía muy pálida y miraba a todos, como tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la cerró y luego la abrió otra vez.

−Yo no… No tengo ningún… Ningún anillo, yo…

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tienes anillo? Aguarda… ¿Le dijiste que no te querías casar?− se espantó Marti. − ¡Casey! ¡Ya sé que Derek es… Derek, pero…!

− ¿Le dijiste que no?− exclamó George sorprendido.

− ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué le dijiste que no? ¿Y porque tienen la cara verde?− dijo Edwin con los ojos como platos.

− ¿Cómo pudo decir que no, si ni siquiera se lo he dicho?− bramó Derek, ardiendo de ira.

Un silencio tenso reinó el restaurante. Todos se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que hacer o decir.

−Ups− dijo Nora tratando de sonreír.

Derek se volvió hacia a Casey, que lo miraba más pálida que nunca y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

−Casey, yo… Lo lamento, no quería… Es decir, no así… Yo…

− ¡Ya colgamos la pancarta, hazlo de una buena vez!− exclamó Marti con impaciencia.

− ¿No piensan moverse de ahí, verdad?− preguntó Derek apretando los puños.

−No− dijeron todos a la vez.

Derek suspiró resignado y se plantó frente a Casey, que ahora tenía los ojos ligeramente brillosos. Sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo… ¡A él, por todos los cielos! Jamás en su vida se había encontrado tan nervioso.

−Casey… Sé que bueno, esto no salió como lo esperaba, pero…− se aclaró la garganta y trató de recordar el pequeño discurso que había estado ensayando, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. –Yo… bueno…

− ¡Solo dilo!− exclamó Lizzie exasperada.

Derek resopló con enojo, pero luego los nervios volvieron. Se hincó en una rodilla frente a su novia y saco la caja aterciopelada del anillo que había estado guardado en su bolsillo toda la noche. Se aclaró la garganta otra vez.

−Este día ha sido un completo desastre− dijo. –Y esto no es lo que yo planeaba pero… Bueno, yo… Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, siempre… No importa cuántas bombas caseras tengan que explotar sobre mí o cualquier otra cosa que deba de incluirse en una obra tuya, te amo y amaré todo lo que a ti te haga feliz.

Casey se tapó la boca con las manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

−Casey, eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido en toda mi vida, aparte de mí, claro− dijo Derek y mirándola a los ojos, sonrió. − ¿Serías mi esposa? – dijo lo último abriendo la pequeña cajita y dejando ver el anillo

Las chicas dijeron un "Awww", George emitió una risita, Sam torció una sonrisa y Edwin sollozo un poco.

− ¡Sí!− exclamó Casey sonriendo de oreja a oreja. − ¡Claro que sí!

Dejó que Derek le pusiera el anillo y luego le lanzó los brazos al cuello, besándolo con entusiasmo.

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir y Marti corrió a abrazar a Casey.

− ¿Sabes? Yo escogí un anillo mucho más grande− le dijo. –Pero el tarado de mi hermano quiso este.

Casey miró su dedo anular y sonrió. El anillo era sencillo, pero muy hermoso.

−Es perfecto.

* * *

Ambos caminaban por la calle, tomados de la mano.

−Casey Venturi− dijo Derek con una sonrisa de lado. − ¿Suena bien, no?

−Me encanta− admitió Casey y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. – ¿Sabes? Aunque este día fue un desastre… Valió la pena al final.

−Sí, pero procuraremos no tener más días así, ¿bien?− dijo Derek. –No se sí soportare más manchas verdes en mis trajes.

−Oh, Derek, seguro tendremos más días así de desastrosos− dijo Casey con una sonrisa. –Después de todo, te vas a casar conmigo.

* * *

**¿No les encantó?, porque a mí sí, es que, siempre soñé con poder publicar una historia de ellos dos, son una de mis parejas preferidas, los amo tanto y le tengo taaaanta envidia a Casey, Derek no puede evitar ser sexy y taaan no sé tiene algo con lo que yo creo que todas las chicas soñamos, y yo mataría por tener un hermanastro como él xD y amo como se llevan, ya saben, como que entre ellos les gusta molestarse y todo eso, como también se ayudan, por ejemplo, en el capítulo más lindo de toda la serie, en la que Truman besa a la prima de Casey que no recuerdo como se llama, y Derek la defiende AWWWW, y le doy otra vez mil millones de gracias adrisstbdt por dejarme hacer ésta adaptación Dasey :D**


End file.
